Sueño Erótico Hades Alone x Tenma
by ViviVongola
Summary: Hades aparece en el sueño de Tenma, mientras viaja por el Lost Canvas. ¿Qué cosas le dirá o le hará el señor de Inframundo al pegaso en un mundo donde solo están los dos? LEMONADA SEGURA. SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS


**Holas! He regresado. Pues bien, este oneshot lo hice como tributo al capitulo 151 de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. Vamos, nosotras, las fangirls, sabemos que entre Tenma y Alone existe algo. Claro, Shiori no quiso hacerlo tan visible hahahahaha. Espero que les guste y de antemano, gracias por los comentarios. **

**Los personajes que participan en este one shot, no son míos. Le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumuda, creadores de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.**

Sueño Erótico ( Hades/Alone x Tenma)

Un pegasus ryusei ken bastó para que Flegias cayera derrotado al Estigia y desapareciera en sus aguas. Ahora , la balsa que le perteneciera antes al espectro pasó a ser de los caballeros de Athena . Regulus , que llevaba en sus brazos a la joven diosa, fue el primero en subir en la embarcación y se sentó en ella para mayor comodidad . Luego , le siguió Tenma. Por último, Shion se encargó de separar la balsa de tierra firme y remar lentamente por las aguas oscuras de la laguna .

El pegaso se encontraba sentado, vigilante ante cualquier movimiento de un espectro o soldados de Hades; sin embargo, inesperadamente el sueño inundó sus sentidos y se desvaneció en la balsa…

No soñaba nada. Mas bien parecía que estaba en completa oscuridad. Hasta que él apareció como un resplandor en medio de la nada : llevaba su larga camisa y pantalón negro que usaba cuando iba a la iglesia, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules color cielo. Daba la impresión que había crecido rápidamente y que, hace poco tiempo, había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre. Le sonreía.

-¡Alone! – gritó el pelicafe emocionado por ver a su amigo

-¡Tenma! - le respondió alegre - ¿Dónde has estado?

-Fui al santuario para convertirme en caballero, ¿recuerdas? – El caballero de bronce se vio que portaba la armadura de pegaso - te dije que regresaría…. y aquí estoy

-¡ ah! Ya lo recuerdo – respondió con tristeza pero a la vez alegría – yo no pude terminar tu retrato

-Eso no importa, Alone – le agarró por los hombros, a pesar de que el rubio se veía alto, Tenma le superaba por unos centímetros más – pero aquí estoy y he venido para salvarte….

El rubio agachó la cabeza como escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de su amigo y una carcajada resonó alrededor de ambos que interrumpió su conversación. El caballero de bronce dirigió su mirada a la oscuridad buscando al causante de la risotada y no se percató que el cabello de Alone se había convertido en negro azabache y que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola. Hades se había hecho presente en su sueño y viendo a Tenma distraído, aprovechó para tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo del piso.

-Así quería tenerte, querido Pegaso – le dijo con tono de satisfacción

-¡HA… DES! – Respondió el joven mientras trataba de zafarse del dios usando sus técnicas como caballero – Pegasus…

-Ni lo intentes, Tenma - le advirtió con una sonrisa y le señaló con su rostro que viera su cuerpo . Con esfuerzo debido a la presión que el dios ejercía sobre su garganta, el pelicafé vio de reojo hacia abajo y notó que no llevaba la armadura de bronce que hace unos segundos portaba, sino que se encontraba con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

Dirigió de nuevo su mirada furiosa al dios que le sonreía burlonamente. El olímpico caminó diez pasos hacia delante sosteniendo al amigo de Alone del cuello. Pronto lo soltó. El Pegaso pensó que caería en un abismo. Su sorpresa fue cuando cayó en una cama de sabanas blancas, un respaldar color negro y cuatro pilares que se encontraban en las esquinas de la cama y que sostenían un velo transparente que se extendía alrededor de la misma.

-¿Que es esto, Hades? – cuestionó al dios.

Pronto sintió que tiraban hacia atrás sus brazos. Observó el respaldar y vio como una cadena se enredaba en sus muñecas y le halaba los brazos para amarrárselos a la estructura de madera barnizada. Tenma trató de resistirse y romper la cadena, pero fue en vano: quedó con los brazos extendidos sobre la cama. Mientras que Hades, que se relamía los labios del placer, empezó a quitarse su larga túnica negra. El pegaso lo miró asustado: ¿Porqué Hades estaba quitándose la ropa? ¿Qué le haría?

Cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, Hades se subió a la cama. Entre las sabanas, apareció su espada, la tomó y apuntó hacia el cuello del caballero de bronce. Tenma se quedo quieto: sabía que estaba vulnerable pues sus brazos estaban atados y que con sus piernas no podía hacer mucho por defenderse. Cerró sus ojos y esperó la muerte. No obstante, no sintió ni dolor, ni estocada… ¿Qué había pasado? Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se encontró con el rostro de Hades a escasos centímetros del suyo. Le miraba fijamente, como extasiado ante las facciones del joven caballero de bronce. El pelicafé quiso moverse, apartarlo de su vista, pero Hades estaba encima de él.

El dios lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó. Al principio, el beso fue suave, que rozaba los labios con delicadeza para no lastimarle, pero a medida de que pasaban los minutos, Hades besaba al muchacho con mayor brusquedad, hasta robarle el aliento. Se separó del pegaso para que pudiera respirar y le dijo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos:

-¿Sabias que los amigos también se besan y hacen otras cosas más? – la pregunta sonó inocente ante el horror de Tenma - No entiendía por qué sentía algo por ti, pensé que era la amistad que tenías con Alone, pero me equivoqué… es otra cosa….

El dios se acercó nuevamente a los labios del pegaso que se encontraba pálido ante el horror y las palabras dichas por su enemigo. El pelinegro sonrió ante la palidez de su ex amigo, y empezó a recorrer el cuello y el pecho de Tenma. Fue en ese momento, cuando el santo de bronce se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba hecha añicos: Hades ocupó su espada para destrozarle la ropa y dejarle desnudo y vulnerable ante sus ojos. Poco a poco ya no eran caricias con los dedos, sino los labios del dios que besó parte de su pecho, su estómago hasta llegar a su miembro. El dios dirigió su mirada picara y malévola al pegaso que estaba ruborizado y avergonzado ante la escena.

-¡Hades, no lo hagas! – trató de sonar lo más serio posible - ¿Por que no me matas en vez de hacer esto?

- Me estas implorando? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa llena de lujuria- no te mató por que… me gustas, Tenma …. y quiero disfrutarte….

Sin mas contemplaciones, el dios besó y acarició con sus manos el miembro del muchacho , hasta ponerlo duro como una piedra . Mientras él, se retorcía por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en su cuerpo: era la primera vez que se encontraba en semejante situación ¿ Como debía reaccionar? Lo peor es que cada vez que miraba a su enemigo miraba el rostro tierno de su mejor amigo. Sin más reparos, el señor del inframundo engulló el miembro del caballero de bronce y a la vez, lo acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta: estaba interesando por las reacciones que despertaban en el cuerpo joven de su ex amigo. Luego de 15 minutos de sexo oral, Tenma no soportaba más.

-Yo… voy a … voy a … - gritaba y gemía del placer que le estaba produciendo ver al dios que jugaba felizmente con su miembro como si se tratara de un niño que come una paleta de su sabor favorito – ya no más…

Hades hizo caso omiso a las suplicas del caballo alado que cerró sus ojos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder: se corrió en su boca. El dios saboreó y tragó ese líquido viscoso sin sentir ningún asco. Luego, besó al muchacho apasionadamente y le hizo sentir su propio sabor. Después del beso, el pelinegro abrió nuevamente las piernas, ¿Quería más? Se abrió la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su miembro que se encontraba erecto y listo para penetrarle. Tenma estaba aterrado y sin decir más y sin prepararle previamente, Hades se abrió campo en la entrada del pelicafé, que respondió ante el acto con un fuerte grito de dolor y de desesperación.

-Lo siento. Soy un tanto brusco a la hora de hacer esto, Tenma – trató de disculparse. Pero en vez de oírse como una disculpa sonó como un pretexto: claro que era brusco a la hora de tener sexo ya que los gritos de dolor eran música para sus oídos.

Cuando el peli café se acostumbró a sentir el miembro de su "amigo" dentro de él, comenzaron las envestidas. Lejos de ser suaves, las envestidas por parte del dios eran fuertes y bruscas. El Pegaso sentía que , en cada una de ellas , se rompía por dentro. El dios era una bestia en la cama a pesar de usar el cuerpo de un chico adolescente: no solamente se limitó a envestirlo sino que también comenzó a masturbarle de nuevo.

Pronto, eran oleadas de placer que iban y venían en el cuerpo de Tenma . El ritmo como que el dios lo masturbaba y lo penetraba a la vez, era digno de un experto en la materia. Hades se complacía de escuchar los gemidos y los gritos del pegaso que se escuchaban como un eco en todo el espacio y el tiempo. Sonreía y miraba complacido: era suyo y de nadie más.

Minutos más tarde, el orgasmo llegó para ambos chicos que se encontraban en lo mejor de la faena del placer. Cuando Hades se corrió dentro de él y Tenma se llenó de su propio semen como producto de la masturbación, le susurro en el oído:

-Pegaso, ¿ Por que no te quedas conmigo? Deja de luchar por Atena y te prometo que te salvare del lienzo perdido y no solo eso…. – Tenma solo se limitaba a escuchar - te daré parte de mi reino y de los campos elíseos… vamos, ¿que me dices? Siéntete orgulloso que un dios te ofrezca todo lo que tiene solo por ti….

-No, Hades. Mi deber es protegerla…. – se negó – gracias, pero no…

De pronto, ambos vieron como el lienzo , donde se encontraba la diosa de justicia sellada, era quemado por Pandora. Dentro del cuadro, Athena gritaba desesperada: "¡!". Mientras que Hades sonreía complacido por la labor de su sirvienta más fiel y el caballero de bronce miraba con horror sin poder hacer nada desde la cama y en brazos del dios del inframundo….

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó y se despertó sobresaltado. El cuerpo le temblaba. Sentía un sudor frio que recorría su espalda.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Shion sorprendido ante la reacción del Pegaso - ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

-Si – respondió un tanto confundido por lo que había pasado con Hades en su sueño que para el no era normal…

-Bueno sea lo que sea, despeja tu mente de esa pesadilla por que ya llegamos al otro lado de la Estigia y debemos estar preparados ante los posibles espectros – le sugirió el Ariano – no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que llegar al palacio de Hades

-¡Si! – contestaron al unísono Regulus y Tenma que una vez en tierra firme se dirigieron con grandes pasos rumbo al sexto circulo del infierno junto con Shion y el joven cuerpo de Sasha en brazos.

Lo que Tenma desconocía era que mientras él dormía en la balsa, otra persona también lo hacía al mismo tiempo que él , pero desde el pico más alto del Lost Canvas. Esa persona que recién se despertaba no era otro que el mismísimo Hades. Apenas abrió los ojos, una sonrisota se dibujó en su rostro que luego se convirtió en una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación y parte del palacio. Los espectros que se encontraba afuera de sus aposentos y que esperaban las ordenes de Pandora, se sorprendieron: " Se está riendo el Señor Hades? ¿Desde cuándo se ríe de esa manera? ¿Será que ya tiene la clave para derrotar a la diosa Athena y sus caballeros", susurraban entre ellos.

Sin pedir permiso, Pandora entró a la habitación de su señor que no paraba de reírse. Cuando vio su presencia, dejó de reírse, pero la sonrisota no se le borraba del rostro. Por lo que Pandora, muerta de curiosidad, le preguntó:

-Hades sama, ¿Por qué se ha despertado con una enorme felicidad? Ni cuando ha sellado ud el alma de Athena ha estado tan feliz como ahora que ha despertado. ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo de su felicidad?

-Pandora, ¿Sabes que debido a sus hormonas el cuerpo de los hombres jóvenes producen sueños eróticos? – se deslizó de la cama y se puso de pie – Pues he despertado con cierta alegría no solo por que tuve uno de esos sueños sino por la persona con quien soñé…

-¿Un sueño erótico? – Cuestionó la mujer un tanto incrédula - ¿Quién fue esa persona, mi señor?

-¡Que curiosa eres, Pandora! Esas cosas no se cuentan jajajajaja – se rio – Basta con decirte que en estos momentos se dirige para acá. Solo espero poder hacerlo mío en la vida real…

Sin decir mas y sin darle tiempo a Pandora para seguir con su interrogatorio, Hades se dirigió al baño donde se encerró y se metió a la ducha para dejar que el agua tranquilizara las hormonas y los pensamientos " no inocentes" que habían sido cultivados en su cabeza a causa de ese sueño Pero si estaba seguro de algo , además de sueños eróticos , que Tenma se convertiría a partir de ese día en uno de sus fetiches favoritos pero prohibidos para la eternidad.

FIN


End file.
